Salty Bitter Tears
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Around Season 5. Kate can't stand it anymore. Chap 1 : in English // Chapt 2 : in French
1. Chapter 1 : in English

Kate sat onto the ground, resting her head on her arms. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't run anymore, she wanted to stop thinking, stop breathing. She just wanted to close her eyes and rest.

Some salty tears were lightly hurting the inner corner of her eyes. She knew they won't fall. It was the kind of tears which stayed in the eyes, burning and giving a bitter taste all within the head.

She didn't look up when he moved in front of her. She only saw his beige jumpsuit. He squattered in front of her. An unreadable look on his face. It was like this now... when she looked at him... She couldn't read in him like before. There was a wall of glass between them. He put his right hand on her arm but she pushed it away. He sighed lowering his gaze.

"You wanted to go with him?" He asked. She looked up at him surprised and noticed some pain in his voice.

"No."

"So why are you sad?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sad."

"Yep you are."

"Don't dare telling me how I feel, James."

She stood up and went to lean back against the opposite tree.

"Why didn't you insist for her to stay?" She asked.

"Really wanna know Freckles?"

A tear was hurting her, it was ready to roll down.

"Don't call me Freckles!" She said turning her back to him. She didn't want to cry. No, she didn't want him to see her cry.

"I thought you didn't like when I called you Kate?"

"I hate when you simply call me. I hate how much I love you calling me by stupid nicknames." Nobody gave me nicknames but you." She turned again after wiped her eyes with her hand. She saw him shaking his head defiantly.

"I don't understand you."

"So do I."

"Kate, do you want to go there? To Jack?"

"No!"

"Do you want to be here? With me?"

"No."

He raised his hands. "I give up. Bye Bye Kiddo. I leave you alone. I know you. You're a big girl, you'll survive around here."

He grabbed his rafle and began to walk away.

"Sawyer!"

He stopped.

"You didn't answer me."

He turned. First their eyes didn't meet and then he looked up at her green eyes, wet of these damn tears.

"Because she saw me looking at you. She saw the way I look at you all the time. The kind of look I give to nobody else but you. That's why I didn't insist for her to stay, because you screwed up everything, coming back over here. Because it was ended since I saw you again."

"Do you blame me?"

He shook his head. "No I just say the truth. All of this could have carry on forever if you haven't come back. It was cosy. It was comfortable but I begin to realize it was a lie. You came back and you threw this lie right in my face."

He sat against a tree.

"You know Freckles... I'm tired..."

Kate moved to him and sat next to him. "So am I."

Silence settled for a moment between the two of them. A bitter taste travelled down her throat.

"I'm sorry, James."

She hoped he knew why she was sorry, she was too tired to tell him and if she did, the tears wouldn't stay in her eyes anymore.

"You don't even imagine how I hate you calling me James."

Kate closed her eyes, a faint smile on her face. But even with her eyes closed, the salty bitter tears rolled down letting wet lines along her dry cheeks. His thumb would have been enough to wipe them away and erase all the pain these tiny but burning tears caused. She prayed for this still be true.

She got her answer when he did it, his thumb wiping her cheeks, leading her against him, to rest.


	2. Chapter 2 : in French

Kate s'assit sur le sol, les genous contre la poitrine et reposa sa tête sur ses bras. Elle ne pouvait plus faire ça. Elle ne pouvait plus courrir, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : arrêter de penser, arrêter de respirer. Elle voulait fermer les yeux et se reposer.

Quelques larmes salés lui brûlaient le coin de ses yeux. Elle savait qu'elles ne couleraient pas. C'était le genre de larmes qui restaient au bord des yeux, brûlantes et donnant un goût amer.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux quand il se mit devant elle. Elle ne vit que sa combinaison beige. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Un regard illisible sur son visage. C'était comme ça maintenant... quand elle le regardait... elle ne pouvait plus lire en lui comme avant. Il y avait un mur de verre entre eux. Il posa sa main droite sur son épaule qu'elle repoussa aussi vite. Il soupira baissant les yeux.

"Tu voulais aller avec lui, hein?" Demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda surprise et remarqua un peu de peine dans sa voix.

"No."

"Alors pourquoi es-tu triste?"

Elle haussa les épaule. "Je ne suis pas triste."

"Si tu l'es."

"N'essayes pas de me dire comment je me sens, James."

Elle se leva et alla s'adosser contre l'arbre opposé.

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas insisté pour qu'elle reste?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir, Freckles?"

Une larme s'aventurait dangereusement au précipice de ses yeux, prête à couler, prête à la trahir.

"Ne m'apelles pas Freckles!" Dit-elle lui tournant le dos. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Non, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer.

"Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas que je t'apelle Kate?"

"Je deteste tout simplement que tu m'apelles. Je déteste aimer autant ces surnoms que tu me donnes. Personne ne m'en donne à part toi."

Elle se retourna essuyant ses yeux avec sa main. Et lui fesant face, elle le vit secouer la tête avec défaite.

"Je ne te comprend pas."

"Moi non plus."

"Kate veux-tu aller là-bas? Veux-tu rejoindre Jack?"

"Non!"

"Est-ce que tu veux être ici? Avec moi?"

"Non."

Il leva les mains en l'air.  
"Je laisse tomber. Bye Bye Kiddo. Je te laisse tranquille. Je te connais. T'es une grande fille, tu survivras dans cette jungle."

Il ramassa son fusil et commença à s'éloigner.

"Sawyer!"

Il s'arrêta.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu."

Il se retourna. D'abord ses yeux ne rencontrèrent pas les siens puis son regard plongea dans le sien, un regard vert émeraude palit par les larmes.

"Parce qu'elle m'a vu te regarder. Elle a remarqué la manière dont je te regarde. Ce regard que je donne à personne d'autre à part toi. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas insister, parce que tu as foutu le bordel en revenant ici. Parce que ma relation avec elle s'est terminé le jour où je t'ai revu."

"Alors c'est de ma faute?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Non. Je te dis juste la vérité. Cette vie aurait pu durer une éternité si tu n'étais pas revenue. C'était comfortable mais c'était un mensonge. Tu es réapparue et tu m'as jeté ce mensonge à la figure."

Il alla s'asseoir contre l'arbre.

"Tu sais Freckles, je suis fatigué..."

Kate s'avança vers lui et s'assit "Moi aussi."

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant un instant. Un goût amer parcourru sa gorge.

"Je suis désolée, James."

Elle espérait qu'il savait pourquoi elle était désolée, elle était trop fatiguée pour le lui dire et elle ne voulait pas que ces larmes quittent ses yeux embués.

"Tu n'images pas à quel point je déteste quant tu m'apelles James."

Kate ferma ses yeux et un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Mais même avec cette barrière, les larmes amers et salés se mirent à couler, laissant de petites lignes mouillées sur ses joues. Ses doigts auraient été assez pour essuyer toutes ces larmes et effacer toute cette peine. Elle pria pour que cela soit toujours vrai.

Elle eut sa réponse quand il le fit, son pouce caressant ses joues. Elle se laissa attirer contre lui, pour se reposer.


End file.
